


Reaction

by Nailsandtraintracks



Series: Playlist- IT's a Band AU Baby! [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sleepovers, Teens being teens, we love maggie tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nailsandtraintracks/pseuds/Nailsandtraintracks
Summary: Eddie wakes up at Richie’s house, Maggie is a great person, Ben is wholesome. Also the Losers bully Eddie (but with love)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Playlist- IT's a Band AU Baby! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m so sorry that I took so long to post this next part but here you go. Not beta read so good luck. You don’t have to read the other parts for this to make sense because I don’t like to write cliffhangers. Enjoy!

Eddie’s saturday morning started out how any morning staying over at Richie’s was: Maggie humming in the kitchen with delicious smells wafting upstairs, and Richie draped over him like a fucking cat, snoring softly. Eddie had been in the middle of waking up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he realized that sometime in the night, Richie had pulled Eddie to his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, though Eddie wasn’t really complaining considering this was a common occurrence for Richie, even if he was heavy and a bit too warm. 

It was a thing that all of the Losers had faced at one point or another. If you shared a bed or even a sleeping bag within arms reach of Richie, he’d be wrapped around you by the morning. There was nothing weird or sexual about it; Richie was just clingy and touchy even unconscious and snoring. No one really minded, except the first time Mike had shared a bed with Richie and woke up with him literally on top of him, seemingly trying to smother him, but Mike had only been a little confused. Richie still had the picture Bill had taken on his wall. 

Eddie just laid there with the blankets kicked away, enjoying how comfortable he was, despite his best friend spooning him a little. The window was still open and a warm late spring breeze was making its way through the room, carrying with it the smell of May flowers and freshly-mown grass. Eddie breathed deeply and enjoyed the silence. The only time Richie wasn’t spewing word vomit, voices, and accents was when he was passed out and Eddie wasn't about to waste that time. 

Almost as if he could read his thoughts, Richie started to stir a little and loosen his grip on Eddie enough for Eddie to turn around and actually look at Richie. He watched as his friend’s eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the morning sunlight streaming through the window. He squinted up at Eddie and smiled sleepily. 

“Wow, you’re really fucking blurry, Eds. But I’m going to make a safe assumption that you're still cute as shit, so good morning, sweetums.”

Eddie muttered a tired, “Goddamnit, it's too early for this shit,” before reaching across Richie’s lanky form to his bedside table, snatching his glasses, and shoving them into Richie’s hand. Richie placed them crookedly onto his face before reaching up to Eddie’s face and pinching his cheek gently while grinning. 

“Yup! Still fuckin’ adorable.” Eddie just batted his hand away and ignored the warmth on his face. He was about to tell Richie off for a number of things he just said, but was interrupted by Maggie calling up to them that breakfast was almost ready. He settled on lightly smacking Richie’s arm and getting up to go help Maggie set the table. Richie cursed as he struggled to put on some sweatpants over his boxers.

Eddie descended the stairs into the living room where the heavenly aroma of Mrs. Tozier’s waffles surrounded him and led him into the kitchen where Maggie was holding a stack of plates. 

“Morning Mrs. Tozier,” he smiled when she saw him and she matched his smile warmly. “I’ll get the table.”

“Hey, Eddie! That’d be great, thanks, I’ve got to wake up Anna anyway. Is my son still asleep?”

Her answer came in the form of a pale, lanky boy stumbling into the kitchen and nearly tripping before coming to a halt at the island and leaning against it. He rested his chin in his hands and gave his mother a cheesy smile before starting in his ‘Radio Host’ voice, “Well, good morning Maggie, what a wonderful day we’re having, and may I just say you are looking mighty well!”  
Maggie just rolled her eyes and turned toward Eddie to give him her ‘Can you believe this kid’ smile.

“Good morning to you too, Richard. How’d you guys sleep? Did he crush you again?” Her last question was directed to Eddie, who shook his head and went back to setting the ceramic plates and silverware on the table, four placings. Mr. Tozier had left for a week-long business trip early that morning. 

In the kitchen, Richie was trying to help his mother finish breakfast, trying being the key word. The most complicated thing Richie could make was cereal, so Maggie just had him hold the plate while she put the waffles on it. Eddie’s mouth watered at the thought of her homemade waffles with strawberries and syrup, something his mother could never and would never make. _Your blood sugar will go through the roof and then I’ll have to take you to the hospital! Eddie-Bear, you’re allergic to strawberries! Why do you do this to your poor mother? Don’t you love me?_ His mother’s voice echoed in his mind, but he brushed it off. 

Once the table was set, she called up to Anna, who came grumbling down holding her phone, upset at being disturbed. She took her place at the table with the others and went back to whatever she was doing on the device. Maggie frowned, “Anna, no phones at the table.”

“Whatever.” She put it in her pocket and Maggie looked appeased until an almost constant dinging started up. 

Richie, unable to help himself, said, “Who’s that? Your boyfriend?”

Anna turned pink and put her phone on silent, but stayed quiet. Richie took that to be a yes. 

“Oooooooh! Someone’s got a boyfriend, someone’s got a boyfrien-”

Maggie’s stern voice cut in, “Enough Richard. Leave your sister alone.” She addressed Anna next, “Who is that, sweetie?”  
Anna pouted a little, “No one.” Then she turned from her mother to look Richie straight in the eye, “And besides, even if it was, you’re still one to talk.”

Richie sputtered for a second before deciding that laughing awkwardly would be the best reaction. Anna sat smugly while Mrs. Tozier raised her eyebrows in apparent amusement. Eddie looked between the three utterly confused at what Anna meant. He turned to Richie for an explanation, but he just shook his head as if to say ‘drop it, she’s just being stupid’. 

Maggie clapped her hands together and said, “Anyways, let’s eat!”

She didn’t have to tell Eddie twice. 

Eddie was half way through his plate, Anna already done and gone, and Richie on his second plate when Maggie finally spoke again. 

“So Eddie, how’s Sonia?” 

Richie grinned and opened his mouth, but stopped short at the look from his mother. Her blue eyes held a weary, but strong glare. Richie slumped back and pouted. Eddie silently thanked whatever entity was out there for Richie’s obedience to his mom because Eddie could tell she wasn’t just asking for small talk. ‘How’s Sonia’ was a loaded question. 

After he and Richie had washed and dried the dishes, with Eddie only getting mildly soaked, since Richie decided Eddie needed a shower, right then and there, they headed back to Richie’s room. 

“Yeah, and that’s when Mike pushed me off the horse.”

“Richie?”

“Yes, darling?”

“You’re a dumbass.”

As they reached his room, Richie nodded solemnly, “Yeah.”

Richie flopped himself down onto his unmade bed and stretched. Eddie caught a flash of pale stomach because his shirt actually belonged to Bill, who was a few inches shorter than him. Eddie turned away, figuring the warmth in his face was due to the walk up the stairs. He went to his backpack in the corner of the messy room and dug out a folded shirt and jeans. 

As he tugged his clean shirt over his head, he felt eyes on his back and turned to find Richie staring vacantly at him. It was normal, of course; his ADHD had a habit of making him zone out. 

“Hey, Rich, you take your meds yet?”

Richie shook his head slightly, jumping back into reality and smiled crookedly, “Nope!” He popped the P, “Have you?

“SEE YOU AT 3!!” Richie’s voice carried down the street as Eddie steered his bike back home. He turned to see the bastard one last time, with his too small clothes and his crooked grin. Eddie’s bike wobbled dangerously and he turned his attention back to the street in front of him to avoid going over the handlebars. 

Eddie made his way through town, passing by the drugstore, the antique shops, the Aladdin, until he turned into his neighborhood. The colors of the houses passed him by as he peddled at speeds his mother would faint at. He had taken the long way home, trying to stall as much time as he could until he had to face his mother again. Unfortunately, he did end up facing the dull beige house much too soon. 

He stowed his bike on the front lawn and walked carefully up to the house, stepping over a tipped over potted plant that had never seen a day of care in its life. Before he even had the chance to reach for the flaking door handle, her voice boomed from inside, “EDDIEBEAR, is that you?” 

He sighed and made his way inside, “Hi, mom, sorry I’m late.” He rounded the corner to stand in the doorway of the living room. There was Sonia in all her glory. She sat in her reclining chair with hers slippered feet up and the tv on with one of her favorite soap operas running across the screen. Her bulk spilled over the chair; she was turned toward him in the doorway. Her beady eyes narrowed in concern. 

“Where have you been? You didn’t call until late, I thought something happened to you. You really are spending too much time with that boy. I hear so many things about him in the town,” Sonia continued frantically, ignoring Eddie deflating in defeat, “I heard that he’s a… a… queer.” Her tone got low as if even saying the word was a terrible thing.

Eddie narrowed his eyes at his mother before taking a breath. He’d heard that line a million times by now, “Wow, how creative. Anyways, bye, mom. I’m going over to Stan’s so I’ll see you tonight.” Before she had a chance to say anything else, he rushed up to his room and locked the door. He slumped against the now closed door and took another breath. From below, he could still hear his mother’s muffled yells. 

She never tried to enter his room anymore. One, because he threatened to leave her if she did and two, Mike had installed a lock for Eddie. He had two keys, one of which he kept in his bag at all times and the second with Richie. When he had presented to key to Richie, he had responded with a dramatic, “BABE! Does this mean I can move in now?! Come here.” Then he’d promptly made kissy lips at him until Stan thumped him on the back of the head. 

After he had time to collect his thoughts, not even affected by his mother’s insinuations anymore, and Sonia had quieted down again, Eddie got up and grabbed the few things he’d need for the night: a change of clothes, his Fanny pack, a sweater of Ben’s he had stolen. He stuffed everything into his backpack before quietly opening the door to his room again. He stuck his head out into the hallway, listening closely for his mother. All he heard was the tv, so he assumed she had dozed off. 

He quietly shut the door behind him and locked it with the key. Down the stairs and to the doorway of the living room he crept until he checked on his mother, where she lay, head back, mouth agape with her eyes shut. She was asleep. 

Eddie walked to the kitchen and scribbled a quick note to his mother, but on his way out, he crashed into a table and a stack of magazines crashed to the floor. He paused: she had startled awake with a snort. Then he ran to the front door, closed it, and left onto his bike, all to the tune of Sonia’s calls to him asking where he was going and why he treated her how he did. He just kept peddling though. All the way to Stan’s house.

Eddie propped up his bike before carefully making his way past the flower beds with straight rows of well kept flowers, onto the porch with a white door and matching shutters on all the windows. Never once in his life had Eddie ever seen the Uris’s house looking anything less than perfect. Stan definitely got his inclinations somewhere. 

There wasn’t a car in the driveway, so Eddie assumed only Stan was home. He rang the doorbell and texted Stan that he was outside. Stan’s face appeared in the doorway not a minute later. 

“Hey Eddie.”

“Hey,” Eddie answered back as he kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly on the shoe mat next to Mr. Uris’s loafers, “What was it you wanted to show me?”

The minute he watched Eddie cycle away, until he couldn’t see him at all, Richie ran back inside the house and up to his room, nearly running over Anna in the process. He shot her an apology and slammed his room door shut. Richie grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. It rang twice before he got a response. 

“What do you want you fucker,” came a disgruntled voice from the other end. 

“Morning, Red. You just wake up?”

Bev groaned on the other end of the phone before she responded, “What the hell do you think? Literally who calls this early in the morning? I fucking hate you so much right now.”

Richie stifled a laugh; Bev must have had a rough night, “Someone’s bitchy this morning. It’s 11 you baby. Why’re you so crabby? Couldn't sleep? Or…” Richie knew Bev would give him shit, but it would be worth it, “...Could you have possibly been kept up all night by a certain hottie who’s name is Be-”

Bev hung up. Richie gave himself a chance to laugh before his phone was ringing. She had decided to Facetime. He clicked accept and schooled his features back to mock concern for his friend, though Richie narrowly avoided snorting when he saw Bev. She had not found his comment nearly as funny as he had and her disdain for him was evident. 

“Beep beep, dickhead. My dad was being fucking weird again.”

Richie’s amusement faded instantly, “You want to come over?”

Bev sighed and rubbed her face, “Yes. Please. I’ll be there in like half an hour,” She hung up again and left Richie staring at a blank screen and pondering the easiest way to hide a body. 

He opened his door and called down to his mom that Bev was coming over and spent the remaining time waiting for her on his bed playing games on his phone. Twenty minutes later, she was closing his bedroom door and dumping her bag on the floor.

“I figured I’d just get ready here instead.”

Richie shrugged, “That’s cool.” He had loved watching Bev put her makeup on since she had started getting ready at his house to avoid her father. She was so skilled and he would always watch in fascination at the details she would add to her already beautiful face. Bev was finishing up her green eyeliner when Maggie knocked and opened the door, setting down her laundry basket in the hall. 

“Hello, Beverly. How’re you doing today?”

Bev smiled sweetly up at Mrs. Tozier, “Hi, Maggie! Pretty good, thanks.”

Maggie smiled before scanning around Richie’s room, eyes stopping on the piles of clothes and unmade bed, “Richie, did you really make Eddie sleep in this mess?”

Unseen by Maggie, Bev raised her eyebrows and smiled lightly. Richie knew she’d give him shit for not telling her but he ignored her and answered his mother, “He’s used to it.”

Maggie sighed, “You know, somehow, that doesn’t make me feel better… Nevermind, just pick up your room a little before you leave. Thanks, love you both.” She left, picking up her basket again as she headed downstairs.

The door had hardly closed before bev rounded on Richie with a smug look across her face. She raised an eyebrow, “Sooo… didn’t think it was important to tell me Eddie spent the night again? Isn’t this like, the third time this week?” 

Richie rolled his eyes, “So? You basically live here. I'm not sure you can say anything and besides, it’s none of your business.”

She scoffed, “None of my business? One- I’m your best friend, so yes, it is my business and two- I have my reasons. Also me staying over and Eds staying over is completely different and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, how is old Haystack doing?,” He tried to change the subject, but his pathetic attempt didn’t sway Bev, “Ugh, fine, I'll tell you but only if you paint my nails again, and not the color from last time cause when it dried it was fucking horrendous.” 

“Hey, bitch, you ready?” Stan didn’t take his eyes off of his reflection as he finished meticulously grooming his hair. Eddie placed the book he’d been skimming back onto Stan’s bookshelf, careful to return it to its exact place. He looked up and nodded, but checked his phone. 

“It’s 2:30, Stan.”

“Yes, and?” 

“And Ben is like 15 minutes away”

Stan scrunched his face slightly in annoyance, and Eddie could see the argument for why they needed to be at least ten minutes early on his face. 

“Alright, let’s go I guess.”

They made their way out into the living room, where Stan bid his parents goodbye and told them when he’d be home. Then they took off on their bikes, flying past the streets full of young children taking advantage of the warm weather and beginning of summer break. As they went, Eddie could feel every bump and crack and pothole this shitty town had to offer send shockwaves through his bones. They took a turn and then another. A car swerving to avoid a ball in the road distracted Eddie and allowed Stan to pull sharply in front of Eddie. When he looked back, Eddie could see the smug smile gracing Stan’s face. Oh it’s on motherfucker. He picked up his speed until he was close enough to hear Stan’s laughing above the air whistling past Eddie’s ears. He pedaled faster. 

To Eddie’s chagrin, Stan won. They stayed bickering about whether or not Stan cheated as they propped their bikes up and made their way to Ben’s front door. They knocked on the faded white door and stepped back to wait for their friend. 

“COME IN!” Ben’s voice came from the window above them. His toothy grin welcomed them from his bedroom, “My mom’s out so you don’t have to worry about being loud. I have something I wanna show you guys.”

Ben’s house was always small and cozy with throw pillows everywhere and pictures and paintings hung all over the walls. On their way up to Ben’s room, a timelapse of Ben’s adolescence followed them in pictures going up the walls. Ben’s plump face and cheerful smile could be recognized anywhere.

“Ben?” Eddie called when they reached his bedroom door on the landing. 

“Here,” Ben’s large frame was sitting at his desk hovering over a large sheet of paper. As soon as Eddie and Stan stepped in, Ben’s new addition to his wall decoration was clear. Stan raised his eyebrows. 

“Is that..?” 

“The library? Yeah, isn’t it so cool? I was talking with Mrs. Hayes and I mentioned how I loved collecting floor plans of places in Derry and she just gave me this one.” Ben was looking excitedly at the new addition to his room, a large floor plan of the Derry library. Eddie took a closer look and realized there were little notes and markings covering the plan in Ben’s messy handwriting. He smiled. 

“Oh! You should definitely show Mike, he’ll freak the fuck out man.” 

“Mike’s here guys,” Stan said as he looked out the window. There came a crashing sound and a loud ‘Fuck!’ From below them. Stan sighed, “and Bill.” 

The trio made their way back down to the door to greet Mike and Bill. After showing Mike the floor plan (And he did, in fact, freak the fuck out.), they put on a movie for background noise and unpacked their stuff for studying. Stan, Ben, Mike, Bill, and Eddie weren’t dumb enough to think that once Richie arrived, they would get any real work done, so they had simply met up earlier and told Richie the wrong time. He’d be late either way, with Bev tagging along with him. In the time they spent, Ben had helped quiz Eddie on chem concepts and vocab with flashcards and Eddie had tackled his Calc review. Stan had focused mainly on physics, his only threat to perfect A’s, while Bill laid on his stomach with an old laptop in front of him, revising his final essay for his literature class. 

It was apparent to everyone in a ten mile radius when Richie and Bev finally arrived as he was shouting at the top of his lungs the lyrics to some shitty song. Stan looked up at the ceiling, curly head bobbing, before sighing, “Fuck. I don’t have the energy for this today.” 

Ben threw the flashcards on the ground and heaved himself to his feet. Eddie stayed slouched on the couch as his eyes lazily followed Ben’s form as he stomped up the stairs and out of sight. 

“HAYSTACK! How the Fuck are you? That’s a cute sweatshirt, did your mom buy it?”

“Rich, don’t be a dick or Ben’ll kick us out before we even get in,” Eddie could practically hear Bev’s eye roll. Stan eyed Eddie’s Fanny pack resting on his bag sitting next to him, “You got any asprin?” Eddie quietly pulled out his bottle and handed it to Stan.  
Richie’s excited thundering down the creaking stairs ended with the gangly boy throwing himself onto the cushions next to Eddie, smacking his arm in the process.

“Fuck you! What the hell, Rich?” Eddie gripped his wrist and glared at Richie, who at least had the decency to look sorry.

“I’m so, so sorry, Spaghetti, my love. Come’re, let me kiss it better,” and before Eddie could smack him, he planted a wet kiss on the red mark on Eddie’s forearm. Eddie gagged, but Richie didn't stop there either, making his way up to Eddie’s freckled face and attacking him with soft pecks on his cheeks and nose and forehead until he was red faced, warm, and swearing angrily. 

When he finally finished the attack, Richie grinned and stated, “Don’t cha’ feel better Eds?” He jumped off the couch, narrowly avoiding Eddie decking him in the face, “Fuck off, I fucking hate you so much.” 

Richie just giggled obnoxiously as he made his way back over to Bev, who had settled herself comfortably next to Ben on the love seat with her legs tucked under her green skirt. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Richie and folded his arms, “What makes you think that’s okay, dipshit? Literally, what? Why don’t you bother Stan or someone?”

“Cause he’ll castrate me.”

“Yep,” Stan nodded from his place on the floor solemnly, already focusing back on his physics textbook. 

Richie ignored him, “That and you’re the most fun to bother.” 

Eddie scrunched his eyebrows, “What the hell does that even mean?”

“I mean, you do react the most,” Mike interjected from next to Bill, who snorted and nodded in agreement. 

“Y-you always get really fl-fl-flustered and angry,” Bill shrugged nonchalantly. Eddie took in his friends’ nods and shrugs in apparent agreement. 

Bev raised her eyebrows, “You do have the funniest reactions, Eds. You go all red and you start swearing a lot and you get so angry. It’s adorable.”

He sputtered in shock, “ADORABLE?! You know what? Fuck this, I’m done with you guys. You all treat me like I’m some kind of fucking kid and you all constantly fuck with me, especially Richie, you dick. I’m not talking to any of you anymore,” Eddie finished his tangent by crossing his arms and turning away from his friends. 

Ben laughed, “Is he pouting?” Which set them off crying with laughter, rolling on the floor and gripping their sides. Bill pounded his fist onto the floor as he laid out next to Mike. 

“I’M NOT FUCKING POUTING!” 

His shouts only encouraged them. At that point, Richie was wheezing violently and had actual tears streaming down his face. He staggered toward Eddie and swung an arm around his shoulders, “Aww, Eds,” he gasped, trying to pull himself together, “You know we love you, but you just proved our fuckin’ point. You’re so fucking cute.” The cherry on top for Eddie was the pinch to his cheek. He pounced, and even if no one really noticed considering they were still gasping for breath, Richie definitely did.

“EDS! WHAT THE FU-”

By the time their friends resurfaced, Eddie was sitting smugly on top of Richie’s back, whose face was smushed against the carpet with his glasses digging into his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
